The C word
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: Leah and Embry. Married and happy. Leah asks him to meet her in a café for some news. BD AU


**Prompt 10 – **

One of my one-shots for the Truly Anon Twi fic contest. 45 photo prompts, I wrote 13 stories. Clearly have major issues... lol. The photo prompts can be seen at the contest site

http : /ficcontest. info/?page_id=924

Prompt 10 – was a colour shot of a couple in a café. She wears a low cut dress and stockings. She has one shoe off and her foot held against his leg. He wears jeans, flip flops and a long sleeved shirt with a band around his wrist. His hand rests on her foot. He wears a wedding ring. You cannot see their faces. NM AU

Word count: 2000

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their Gods._

* * *

><p><strong>The C word<strong>

Leah Clearwater didn't often dress up. She didn't often wear high heels, either. She had gone all out today. The dress, the jewellery, the high heels and she even had thigh high stockings on. They felt weird encasing her legs.

It was worth it.

The look on his face when she walked into the café, made it all worthwhile.

She swung her hips as she stalked towards him. He stood quickly, holding the menu across his groin. She noticed.

She gave him an eye fuck as she walked. He had gone all out too. He had a button up shirt on. Freshly ironed. It still had the creases in it. A clean pair of jeans and flip flops. But the item of clothing that she noticed first was the wedding band on his finger.

She had one too. And it matched. "Hello," she said.

He beamed at her. She loved that smile. It had taken her a long time to notice that smile, let alone realise that it was hers. He didn't give that smile to anyone else. She stopped in front him. She placed a hand flat on his chest and tilted her face up for a kiss.

"You look wonderful. You're taller in the shoes," he noted. "I like it." He kissed her; a brush of the lips that promised so much more.

She inhaled him; she couldn't help it. He stroked a hand down her arm.

"Take a seat," he offered.

She perched carefully on the fragile little café chairs. He stretched a leg across and under her chair; as if he wanted to get closer to her. They ordered two espressos and sat there and looked at each other.

When the coffees came, they virtually ignored them.

She crossed her leg and brushed her foot up the outside of his leg. He reached a hand down and took off her shoe, dropping it back onto the floor. He ran his fingers over her ankle and down under the sole of her foot.

"I really like the hose," he whispered to her. With their wolf senses, they could hold entire conversations that no one else could over hear.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Did you wear them for me?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr Flip-flops."

His hand still felt warm to her. She shifted her shoulders so that her halter neck dress gaped a little more. He noticed. His hand tightened on her ankle. He lifted the small coffee cup and took a sip of his espresso. The cup looked so tiny in his hand.

She wondered how small other things would look in his big hands.

"What?" he asked her.

She just shook her head.

"Leah," he whispered to her. "Why are we here in a café, when we can have so much more fun at home?"

"We need to get out occasionally," she justified.

"Why?" he asked. He looked genuinely confused. "I'd much rather stay at home." His hand rubbed her foot again. "With you," he added.

She loved the way he liked her feet. She sometimes thought they were too big and too unfeminine, but he loved her feet. Compared to his, she supposed they might look delicate.

He tilted his head a little and he frowned at her.

"What?" she asked him now.

"You have a secret," he said.

She lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, you do," he responded to her unasked question. He sipped his coffee and studied her over the rim of the cup. He glanced down at her untouched coffee. He put the cup down again. He leaned over the table towards her.

"Clearwater," he stated. "What are you up to?"

"Can't a girl meet her husband in a café?" she deflected.

"You just wanted to make an entrance," he accused.

He frowned at her. He inhaled.

"Are you wearing underwear?" he asked, suddenly.

She smiled, in what she hoped was an enigmatic way.

"Oh, that's it. We're leaving," he announced.

"We just got here," she argued.

"Did not," he responded. "We've been sitting here for twenty minutes, staring at each other," he pointed out.

She glanced at the big clock behind the counter. He was right. She couldn't quite believe it. She could stare at him all day.

He stood, threw some money on the table and held a hand out to her. She reached down and slid her shoe back on, before holding his outstretched hand and rising to her feet. He didn't move back, so that as she rose, she basically slid up the front of his body. He inhaled her now and he frowned again.

"Leah?" he asked. "Tell me."

She slid around his body. He watched her do it; his head followed her movement, and then he grabbed her hand as she stepped away. He followed her out of the café. They had no idea that the other customers were watching them. They were such a striking couple.

They only had eyes for each other.

He held the door open for her and she smiled at him.

They stepped outside into the sunlight. He was still holding her hand.

"I'll keep asking," he assured her. "I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

"I know." She paused. "I remember." He had persuaded her to go to bed with him.

He pulled her arm and spun her around. She banged up against the front of his body. He leaned down and sniffed up the side of her neck again. "Leah?" he cajoled. "Tell me. You smell different. What is it?" He sounded concerned, as if she was ill or something.

She lifted her hands up and she held his face; a palm on each cheek. "You're going to be a father," she whispered to him.

He blinked. He said nothing.

"Embry?" she checked.

"A f-father?"

"Yes."

"A father," he repeated.

"Yes."

"How?" he asked.

She frowned at him.

"Sorry," he apologised. "Stupid question. I mean… are you sure? I didn't think that we could…" his voice just seemed to run out. He clutched her to him. "Are you happy?" he asked her.

She didn't deserve him. She could not believe that his first thought, when told he was having a child, was if she was okay with it. It had just started out as fuck buddies and then they couldn't get enough of each other. That was years ago. They had got married. They had survived pack shit and they were still together. And neither of them had ever looked like imprinting. They had thought that she was barren; everyone had thought that. He had said that he didn't care. His family was a piece of shit. He didn't believe families were such a good thing; at least the Call name had done him no favours. She was so nervous as to how he would take the news. That was why she was dressed up for him.

She could only be honest with him. "I'm scared out of my mind," she confessed. "But, yes, I'm happy."

"You're happy?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'm happy too."

She just needed to check that. "Are you sure, Embry? I mean … are you really?"

"Leah." He hugged her in against him. "I will admit that I had never thought about it before. I just assumed that we couldn't." He shrugged. "You know." He kissed her. "But I can't wait to meet them. How long?"

"It's only early days. I'm about six weeks pregnant. So thirty four weeks to go. And as far as I know it's not a 'them'."

He looked disappointed.

She laughed. "One will be enough."

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. Did you want to peek?"

"Oh. I don't know." He looked adorably confused. "Should we?"

She smiled at him. "It could be a surprise."

"A surprise," he repeated. "Yes."

He looked down at her and he got that look on his face. Then he stopped suddenly. "Can we still fuck?" he asked her.

She laughed. "Of course, the baby will be fine."

"Cool." He tucked her in against him. "I can't imagine ever not wanting to fuck you."

"You say the nicest things," she crooned at him.

He laughed.

"I just might get hornier," she added.

He blinked. "Seriously? Awesome." They already jumped each other several times a day. Leah was very glad in a way, that she hadn't ever imprinted. She could not imagine now, being happy and satisfied by a normal, human lover. And she knew that Embry felt the same. He just completely brushed off other women who tried to get his attention. Just as well, because if any other woman touched him, she'd tear their arm off. Literally.

"What will we call them?" he asked.

"Don't we have to see what sex they are first?"

"No, I meant surname. Did you want the baby to be a Clearwater?"

She looked at him. She shook her head. "No, Embry. I want them to be a Call. Like you. I don't want you to be ashamed of your name, for once. I want you to look at your child and be proud." And she hadn't realised any of that until it just came out of her mouth.

His eyes shone. "I said we couldn't use the C word," he reminded her. "Call."

"Yeah? Well, now it stands for 'child'."

He blinked. "I love you," he said.

She grinned at him. "I know and I am so lucky to have you."

"Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Are we going to make it home?"

"Yes. I **really** like the dress. I won't tear it."

"I'll get holes in my hose if I run through the forest, too," she pointed out.

He looked at her. "How about Leah Callwater?" he asked.

"Don't push it," she growled at him.

He kissed her. And then he held her hand and they walked home together.

FF_2154210_567301981 - 2/03/2012 9:26:00 PM


End file.
